Le procès
by SOM-house
Summary: DongHae ! La communauté que l'on appellera dorénavant X t'accuse de trop grande prévisibilité et manque d'originalité ! Envoyez le tribunal !   - EunHae / SungWook -
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Bereñia

Pairing : EunHae

Rating : K+

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour se retrouver à neuf coincés sur le balcon ? Encore le balcon était grand, ils n'étaient donc pas trop serrer mais c'était au niveau de la vue que ça coinçait. En effet, les neuf Super Junior présent avaient le choix entre deux choses. Premièrement, le vide de 30 mètres présents sous leur pied ou bien le salon à travers la baie vitrée. On aurait pu penser que le choix aurait été vite fait, surtout pour ceux qui avaient le vertige, mais malheureusement c'était dans ce même salon que deux des membres du groupe étaient en train de prendre leur pied, ensemble évidemment, et de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

Et bien sûr, le seul qui voulait profiter de cette vision perverse au possible était celui qui avait provoqué tout ça. Mais HeeChul ne pouvait même pas voir quoique ce soit, les autres Super Junior étant rancuniers n'avaient pas acceptés qu'il ait ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était donc retrouvé ligoté, les mains attachées aux barreaux du balcon et un bandeau sur les yeux.

Pour comprendre la situation et enfin savoir qui étaient les jeunes gens qui copulaient dans le salon il faut remonter quelques heures auparavant. Lorsque DongHae s'était retrouvé debout devant tout les Super Junior présents dans le salon, le rouge aux joues et bafouillant de toute ses forces.

« Je... j'aime EunHyuk... »

Tous regardaient DongHae comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas vraiment étonnant. En fait ce n'était réellement pas du tout étonnant mais ça, DongHae n'en n'avait pas vraiment conscience. Mais bon, le silence était quand même au rendez-vous. EunHyuk était même un peu rouge lui aussi à présent. Il se demandait fortement pourquoi DongHae avait fait une telle déclaration devant tout le monde sans même lui en parler avant, mais il était presque persuadé que DongHae ne savait même pas lui-même. Le silence continuait, continuait encore et encore lorsque soudain :

« DongHae ! La communauté que l'on appellera dorénavant X t'accuse de trop grande prévisibilité et manque d'originalité ! Envoyez le tribunal !»

Tous se retournèrent vers HeeChul qui venait de parler. Il s'était lever et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et tel le diable de Tasmanie il avait transformé le salon en tribunal géant. Les autres n'étant aucunement au courant de ce qui se tramait restaient encore silencieux, pour changer. HeeChul maintenant surélevé se remit à parler.

« Bon ! Je serais le juge ! DongHae tu t'assieds devant moi à droite ! SungMin tu seras son avocat donc tu te places devant lui ! YeSung tu seras l'avocat de X donc debout à gauche ! Humm... LeeTeuk et EunHyuk seront les témoins et les autres le jury donc placés vous à ma droite! »

Et le pire... c'est que tous le firent. Ils s'ennuyaient ferme avant que DongHae vienne faire sa déclaration et même là ce n'était pas palpitant donc il avait suivit HeeChul dans son délire de serie B.

Une fois que tout fut en place le procès put démarrer.

« Monsieur Lee, placé vous en face de moi s'il vous plait, avait dit HeeChul en regardant DongHae.

- Quel Lee ? Avait fait celui-ci n'étant pas totalement sûr que l'on parle de lui ou de SungMin qui était à ses cotés.  
>- Vous ! »<p>

DongHae fit ce que HeeChul lui demandait et attendit que celui-ci lui parle.

« Monsieur Lee, pour des raisons de praticité, à l'avenir nous vous appellerons DongHae. Donc, DongHae, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Euh... j'ai pas bien compris...» répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix. HeeChul étant plutôt imposant.

Un « Mais quel crétin ! » se fit entendre du coté des jurés mais le « SILENCE ! » du juge rétablit ... le silence.

« Bon, je vais vous réexpliquer DongHae. Vous avez été accusé par X d'être bien trop prévisible et de manquer d'originalité, ceci nuisant à la réputation du groupe d'imprévisibles que nous sommes ! Des questions ?

- Qui c'est X ?

- C'est X.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Allez vous placer à ma gauche, l'avocat de la défense va venir vous interroger et récupérer votre témoignage. »

DongHae se plaça à gauche mais aucun avocat ne bougea, SungMin et YeSung se regardait avec incrédulité alors qu'HeeChul commençait à s'impatienter.

« J'ai dit l'avocat de la défense ! »

Oui... mais quel défense ? Aucun des deux avocats ici présent n'avait assez de notion en droit pour savoir s'il s'agissait de la défense de X ou bien de la défense de DongHae et on noteras que c'était aussi le cas d'HeeChul, mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait.

« Monsieur Sung ! »

HeeChul n'était plus de bonne humeur du tout, il se prenait totalement dans son rôle de juge mais pour le coup il avait omit un certain détail. Ni YeSung ni SungMin n'avait Sung pour nom de famille et cette syllabe se trouvait dans leurs deux prénoms... Donc ils ne savaient toujours pas qui devait y aller. HeeChul finit par s'en rendre compte et capitula dans son idée d'appellations honorifiques.

« Bon, YeSung... à vous... Défendez X coûte que coûte !

- Très bien notre honneur ! » Fit YeSung se prêtant totalement au jeu... Il détestait perdre... Il n'allait pas perdre... Jamais !

YeSung s'approcha de DongHae, lui fit prêter serment sur la SME et mit enfin en route le procès.

« DongHae... Racontez nous les faits... Pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'avouer vos sentiments pour EunHyuk ce matin ?

- Parce que je l'aime et que je voulais lui dire.

- Humm... ça se tient. Mais en fait la véritable question c'est POURQUOI être amoureux d'EunHyuk ?

- Bah... Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi hein...

- Vous rejeter déjà la faute sur autrui ?

- Non, non... Mais ça ce choisit pas vraiment non ?

- Ca c'est que vous dîtes ! Qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ?

- Objection ! cria SungMin, DongHae à prêté serment ! YeSung ne doit pas remettre en cause sa parole !

- Objection accordée, veuillez partir sur autre chose YeSung s'il vous plait, fit HeeChul.

- Très bien votre honneur, répondit YeSung un peu amer. Bon, DongHae dîtes nous, vous ne pensez pas que votre amour pour EunHyuk puisse nuire à notre image ?

- Je... je ne pensais pas non...

- Et que pensez-vous du fait que l'on vous accuse de trop grande prévisibilité ? En effet, X était au courant depuis bien longtemps de vos sentiments !

- Je je ... »

DongHae se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le visage de YeSung était bien trop effrayant, il reflétait son envie sadique de faire souffrir l'accusé et par la même occasion avoir plus de chance de gagner ce procès. Et ce fut en fin tacticien qu'il passa la main à SungMin.

« Votre honneur, j'ai terminé dans mon interrogatoire. SungMin peut prendre ma place. Fit-il un sourire aux lèvres

- Très bien, SungMin veuillez faire votre travail s'il vous plait, annonça HeeChul à l'assemblée.

- Merci votre honneur, dit SungMin en se levant en direction de DongHae puis il commença à parler lorsqu'il fut devant lui. DongHae ? Arrêtez de pleurer, Dites moi plutôt, est-ce que votre amour pour EunHyuk est pur ?

- Oui... oui... Balbutia DongHae en reniflant.

- Et donc cet amour est plus fort que tout, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il doit passer au dessus des préjugés ? Et que des fois, un peu de prévisibilité ne fait pas de mal ?

- Je...je crois.

- Chers membre du jury, je ne vois ici qu'un homme amoureux, certes son choix ne s'est pas porté sur l'originalité, mais si ses sentiments son sincère alors à quoi bon vouloir chercher à étonner ? Le groupe perdra-t-il réellement de sa crédibilité s'il s'avérait qu'un couple que tout le monde attend depuis des années se mettait vraiment en place ? »

SungMin lui aussi était un fin stratège et il allait défendre coûte que coûte DongHae. Et pour cela il allait prendre le jury par les sentiments !

« Je souhaite laisser le jury réfléchir à cela et je repasse donc la main à mon collège pour l'interrogatoire du premier témoin votre honneur, fit SungMin avant de se retirer.

- Soit, témoin numéro 1, Park JungSu alias LeeTeuk vous êtes appelé à la barre ! YeSung veuillez commencer. »

DongHae repartit s'asseoir auprès de SungMin, les yeux toujours embués mais s'étant calmé, il savait qu'il ne ferait plus face à YeSung, ou du moins, il l'espérait fortement.

« JungSu, pouvez-vous me dire depuis combien de temps vous avez connaissance des sentiments de notre accusé envers EunHyuk ? Commença YeSung après le blabla habituel du serment.

- Je dirais... environ six mois. Mais...

- Mais quoi ? S'enquit YeSung

- Est-ce que vous parliez de savoir officiellement ou officieusement ?

- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

- Et bien officieusement je le sais depuis six mois, mais plus officiellement je le sais depuis deux semaines puisqu'il me l'a dit.

- Insinuez-vous que DongHae est prévisible au point de lui-même provoquer des fuites à ce qui aurait du être un secret ?

- Et bien... Je le savais déjà mais il a souhaité avoir mon avis avant de se déclarer officiellement.

- C'est donc bien ce que j'ai dit ? Insista YeSung qui commençait à mettre LeeTeuk mal à l'aise.

- Si vous le dîtes..., murmura LeeTeuk ne voulant pas contrarier sont cadet.

- Bon revenons-en au fait que vous le saviez depuis six mois... Cette déclaration est assez étonnante. X d'après moi n'avait des soupçons très fort que depuis trois mois.

- C'est par ce que je suis le leader ! Et le leader voit tout ! J'avais remarqué ses sentiments avant même que lui, ne l'assume !

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous l'avez deviné s'il vous plait ?

- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il y a une grande part du à mon sixième sens de leader, je sens ces choses la, mais il y avait également des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

- Décrivez les nous je vous pris.

- Et bien par exemple... DongHae auparavant finissait toujours ses assiettes et il était plutôt protecteur en ce qui concernait sa nourriture mais à un moment il s'est mis à donner ce qu'il ne mangeait pas à EunHyuk. Qui lui se faisait un plaisir d'aider son cadet.

- Hum... en effet c'est plus que parlant. Confirma YeSung. Votre Honneur, puis-je rappeler DongHae à la barre ?

- Faite comme bon vous semble » lui répondit HeeChul captivé par ce qu'il se passait devant lui et par toute la tension qui se dégageait à l'interieur de la cour.

DongHae faillit se remettre à pleurer lorsqu'il entendit la demande de YeSung, cependant il fit quand même ce qu'on lui demandait après une petite tape de SungMin dans son dos.

« DongHae, confirmez-vous les paroles de LeeTeuk en ce qui concerne vos aveux ? Demanda YeSung les yeux inquisiteurs

- Ou...oui... Je voulais être sûr de ne créer du tort à personne en avouant mon amour pour EunHyuk...

- Et pourtant vous en avez créé à X !

- Objection votre honneur ! Cria pour la seconde fois SungMin, YeSung ne doit pas faire mention du tort causé à X ! DongHae n'a pas encore été jugé coupable !

- Objection rejetée, fit HeeChul sans se justifier, YeSung, veuillez continuer.

- Merci votre honneur » Fit YeSung en souriant de toutes ses dents, les objections rejetées étaient vraiment... jouissives.

« Bien, DongHae... Confirmez-vous également que vous avez donner votre moyen de vous sustenter à EunHyuk ?

- Euh... Oui...

- Pour quel raison ?

- Il... avait l'air d'avoir faim...

- Et vous ? N'aviez vous pas faim ? De plus ce geste comparé à votre comportement habituel prétait forcément à confusion, aviez-vous pensé aux conséquences ?

- Je... je voulais juste qu'EunHyuk n'ai plus faim...

- Au détriment de votre propre santé ? N'était-ce pas nuisible au groupe de vous sous alimenter ? Ajouta YeSung, toujours aussi sec dans ses paroles.

- Je...je... voulais pas en arriver là... »

Et voila, DongHae avait encore une fois fondu en larme ne soutenant plus les accusations de YeSung. Celui-ci au contraire avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais SungMin aussi était fort et il faudrait donc que lui aussi joue la carte des sentiments s'il voulait récupérer des voix.

« Ne pleurez pas DongHae, dit doucement YeSung, je m'excuse d'avoir été si dure. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir, il fit une pause puis reprit, messieurs les jurés, vous avez pu voir cet homme et son esprit simple. Il est claire que ses actes n'étaient en rien réfléchit, mais n'oubliez pas... Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est idiot qu'il faut faire comme tout le monde. Au contraire, les idiots, excusez moi, les personnes au faible quotient intellectuel, sont normalement des originaux et ça n'a pas été son cas. Ce fait ne rend il pas son crime encore plus grand ? »

Après s'être adressé au jury, YeSung était retourné à sa place. Il avait usé de son air compatissant mais également de sa main de fer, afin de montrer à ce jury qu'il était profondément impliqué dans cette histoire.

SungMin se leva et rappela LeeTeuk à la barre.

« LeeTeuk, pouvez vous nous réexpliquer les raisons qui ont poussé DongHae à vous avouer son amour s'il vous plait ? Demanda SungMin

- Il voulait s'assurer que si une relation se passait entre eux, cela ne poserait pas de problème.

- Et vous lui avez donc donné votre accord ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que justement tout le monde s'y attendait alors ça n'allait pas non plus créer la surprise générale.

- Aviez-vous pensé que DongHae n'avait fait preuve d'aucune originalité ? Ou bien alors que sa prévisibilité pouvait être nuisible ?

- Il est certain que DongHae n'as pas été très original et qu'il a été plus que prévisible... mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nuisible au groupe.

- Pourriez-vous dire alors que ce procès n'aurait pas lieu d'être ?

- Objection ! Cria pour la première fois YeSung, Ni SungMin ni le témoin ne doivent remettre en cause la légitimité de ce procès !

- Objection accordé ! Fit HeeChul complètement d'accord avec YeSung puisque c'était lui qui avait mis en place ce procès, il ne pouvait être que légitime. SungMin, continuez sur un autre chemin.

- C'est bon votre honneur, je laisse le second témoin aux mains de mon collègue.

- Parfait, Lee HyukJae, que l'on appellera EunHyuk on s'en doute, veuillez prendre place. »

Après une petite minute d'agitation où LeeTeuk partit se rasseoir dans un coin de la pièce et EunHyuk vint tout tremblotant se placer à la droite du juge puis prêter serment, le procès put continuer.

« EunHyuk, commença YeSung, vous, depuis combien de temps connaissez vous la nature des sentiments de l'accusé à votre égard ?

- Environ... cinq mois je dirais...

- Et qu'est ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

- Son comportement envers moi, il était plus attentionné... Un jour... il m'a donné la dernière glace alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

- Je vois, encore une histoire de nourriture... Pourquoi ne pas avoir crié au crime ?

- Parce que personne n'était mort ? Fit EunHyuk dans un léger pouffement, ce n'était pas du tout le comportement à adopter devant YeSung.

- NE RIGOLEZ PAS !

- Euh... désolé.

- Bon, je reprends. Vous saviez donc depuis quelque mois qu'il avait des sentiments pour vous ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que vous saviez et donc ainsi évité que DongHae ne se retrouve accusé de prévisibilité ?

- Je savais pour ses sentiments mais je ne connaissais pas les miens.

- EunHyuk, dites moi, vous niez évidemment toute responsabilité dans le fait que DongHae vous ai choisi vous et pas un autre ?

- Oui...

- Très bien, votre honneur, j'en ai finit avec le témoin numéro deux, ainsi que pour ce qui est de ce procès. Il me paraît évident que la culpabilité de DongHae n'est pas à remettre en cause. Les faits nous montrent bien que DongHae s'était révélé lui-même bien avant l'officialisation de ses sentiments. Pour ce qui est de l'originalité, membre du jury, réfléchissez une seconde. Quoi de plus banale que le EunHae ?

- Merci de votre participation avocat YeSung, Vous pouvez retournez à votre place en attendant la fin de l'interrogatoire de SungMin. Nous procéderons ensuite au vote. Annonça HeeChul. SungMin, prenez place.

- Merci votre honneur. Repondit celui-ci en se levant pour faire face à EunHyuk qui s'était légèrement détendu. EunHyuk dite nous. Quel est votre réponse aux sentiments de DongHae ?

- Comment ça ? fit celui-ci devenant rouge tomate

- Et bien, vous vous doutez que sa déclaration entraine de votre part une réponse ?

- Oui mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec ce procès non ?

- C'est ce que l'on pourrait penser, mais tout au contraire, cela à énormément d'importance. En effet si vous répondez favorablement à ses sentiments, il est fort problable que plus que d'être un couple peu original vous soyez surtout un couple prédestiné.

- Je ne comprends pas bien... dit EunHyuk à voix basse.

- Et bien, si vous acceptez d'être en couple avec DongHae, cela prouverait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Cher juré, comment un couple prédestiné pourrait-il ne pas être prévisible ? Si le destin de DongHae était d'être avec EunHyuk, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alors EunHyuk, vos sentiments à vous ? Dit SungMin insistant bien sur la dernière question.

- Je crois... je crois que je l'aime aussi...

- Pourriez vous nous expliquer pourquoi ?

- Et bien... lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ses sentiments... je ne savais pas bien où j'en étais par rapport à cela mais toutes ses petites attentions m'on fait craquer je crois...

- Vous voulez dire que toutes les actions qui pour mon collège était des actes de sabordage vous ont finalement séduit ?

- Oui...

- Merci de votre coopération EunHyuk. Cher juge, j'ai moi aussi finit l'interrogatoire et contrairement à mon collègue j'ai la ferme conviction que la prévisibilité et l'in originalité dont à fait preuve DongHae n'est du qu'au sort du destin. Après tout, même dans un groupe où l'étonnement est maitre, que peut-on faire contre le destin ? »

Sur cette dernière phrase SungMin retourna à sa place auprès de DongHae. HeeChul regarda un instant les papiers qui trônait sur sa table. Puis il releva la tête.

« J'annonce la fermeture de ce procès. Messieurs les Jurés, vous pouvez aller délibérer dans la cuisine. Nous attendons votre verdict.

- Très bien votre honneur, fit SiWon qui était le leader des jurés.

- Bon, maintenant que les jurés sont partis je peux annoncer la sentence qui vous incombera s'ils vous jugent coupable.

- Normalement c'est avant que les jurés partent ça ! Cria SungMin, ébranlé par tant d'injustice dans cette cour.

- Trop tard. Bon. J'annonce que la sentence de DongHae sera de se mettre en couple avec HanGeng ! Parce que d'une part personne ne s'y attends et que le HanHae est rare !

- Mais ! IL EST EN CHINE ! S'indigna DongHae qui trouvait cette sentence totalement idiote.

- AHAH ! Cria finalement HeeChul en pointant du doigt DongHae. Je t'ai démasqué sale rat ! Je savais que tu étais intéressé par HanGeng !

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

- Tu viens à l'instant de dire que si tu ne sortais pas avec HanGeng c'était juste parce qu'il était loin !

- Mais c'est faux ! Le seul que j'aime c'est Hyukkie !

- Menteur !

- STTTOOOPPPPP ! Avait hurlé LeeTeuk pour mettre fin à la bataille entre DongHae et HeeChul avant d'ajouter, HeeChul ne me dit pas que si tu as mis en place se procès c'était parce que tu avais des doutes concernant DongHae et HanGeng ?

- Noon non... évidemment que non... fit HeeChul en toute mauvaise fois et fuyant le regard inquisiteur de son leader.

- Ahah ! T'es grillé HeeChul ! Tu dis de moi et du EunHae mais je suis sûr que le HanChul est encore plus attendu ! Pauvre non-originale !» Cria DongHae tout content de pouvoir enfin se défendre convenablement.

Le jury refit son apparition à ce moment et donc le silence remplit le tribunal une nouvelle fois. SiWon s'avança devant l'assemblée où chacun avait repris sa place.

« En tant que membre premier du jury, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le verdict voté à l'unanimité. DongHae pour l'accusation d'être trop prévisible et d'avoir manqué d'originalité est désigné : non coupable !

- ! »

Le cri de désespoir de YeSung retentit dans tout l'appartement, il avait ... perdu. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter alors il s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux vides.

DongHae fut soulagé de ce fait, et ce fut tout timidement qu'il se dirigea vers EunHyuk. Puis au final il se jeta dans ses bras. EunHyuk d'abord surpris répondit finalement à l'étreinte, bon il n'avait pas révélé ses sentiments de la meilleure manière qui soit mais au moins maintenant ils étaient ensembles.

HeeChul, lui restait septique, bon il avait écarté les doutes, même s'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, HanGeng était à lui et lui seul! Mais il s'était vraiment bien amusé pendant cette heure de jeu politique et cela l'attristait de s'arrêter en si bon parcouru la salle du regard... Qui pourrait il accuser et de quoi ? Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un couple, pas le couple qui venait de se former, un autre qui avait maintenant deux années d'existence et qui les avaient toujours écoeuré. Toujours perché il cria l'accusation avant que les autres ne commence à ranger le salon.

« SungMin, RyeoWook ! La communauté X vous accuse de trop de mièvrie à faire vomir en public ! Que le second procès prenne place ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Bereñia

Pairing : EunHae

Rating : K+

On aurait pu penser que les Super Junior auraient remballé vite fait bien fait le tribunal du salon sans même prêter attention à la nouvelle accusation d'HeeChul. Ce c'est ce qui en effet aurait été logique puisque EunHyuk et DongHae lui en voulait légèrement, que LeeTeuk était fatigué de ses âneries, que YeSung était encore un être vide écroulé comme un mollusque sur le sol et que RyeoWook et SungMin n'était pas aussi con que DongHae pour se faire délibérément embarquer dans cette histoire. Malheureusement pour ces deux là, l'accusation était pour une fois réellement justifiée et digne d'intérêt.

RyeoWook et SungMin furent donc contraint à être les accusés du deuxième procès de la journée pour cause d'être trop « mignon ».

« Bon, commença HeeChul, qui veut faire l'avocats de nos deux accusés ? »

Tiens, il demandait leur avis cette fois-ci.

« Je veux faire l'avocat de SungMin et RyeoWook ! S'écria SiWon

- Tu es sur ? interrogea HeeChul

- Oui, oui ! Je suis partisan des amours pur et mignon !

- Très bien. Tu auras donc le rôle de les défendre. Bon EunHyuk, tu défendras X.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Et moi je veux être un témoin ! J'ai plein d'expérience traumatisante à raconter ! Cria alors KyuHyun coupant la parole à EunHyuk.

- Très bien, le camarade de chambre sera le premier témoin et bah... ShinDong sera le second, ok ?

- Oui. Fit celui-ci assez blasé par la situation mais simplement d'apparence, lui aussi bouillait de raconter ses malheurs.

- Et le reste sera donc le jury, LeeTeuk tu en seras le chef.

- Mais HeeChul

- Votre honneur s'il te plait LeeTeuk.

- Ahem... Votre honneur, le jury ne va comporter que moi et DongHae, ce n'est pas beaucoup.

- Comment ça deux ? Vous êtes trois avec YeSung non ?

- Il n'est pas en état. »

HeeChul posa ses yeux sur la chose difforme qui s'était étalé et qui avait maintenant presque fusionné avec le sol. YeSung n'était plus rien. Il s'était vidé de ce qui faisait de lui un être humain. Le visage creusé par la déception, les yeux rougis par le désespoir, les membres engourdis par l'absence d'énergie. Bref c'était un calamar géant échoué sur une plage de Bretagne nord.

« Bon, continua HeeChul voyant que effectivement YeSung n'était qu'un pauvre loque, DongHae passe moi ton téléphone.

- Pourquoi ? Fit celui-ci septique et encore un peu méfiant vis-a-vis de son ainé qui lui avait fait vivre un véritable calvaire.

- Ne discutes pas, on perd notre temps là. »

Comme on l'a vu ce n'était pas le courage qui décrivait DongHae le mieux et il lui donna donc son téléphone. HeeChul tapa un numéro et mis son oreille près du téléphone.

« Hello ! - Hannie, on a besoin de toi ! - Oui moi aussi. - Je sais , je sais - Ha c'est vrai ? - Bon je ne t'appelais pas pour ça ! - Oui, on s'ennuie - Bref t'écoute et tu donnes ton avis à la fin.

- C'est moi ou il vient d'appeler HanGeng juste pour qu'il fasse un des juges ? Demanda EunHyuk plus qu'incrédule.

- HeeChul ! Mon portable putain ! On ne va pas rester en communication avec HanGeng pendant tout le truc tout de même ! Cria DongHae sans même faire attention à EunHyuk.

- Oh ça va, ca va te prendre quoi ... hum... pas cher quoi !

- Tu rigoles !

- Tu es riche de toute façon alors ta gueule !

- HeeChul ne soit pas vulgaire ! dit LeeTeuk avec conviction

- J'ai déjà dit que c'était « votre honneur » !

- Bon, ce procès on le commence ? tenta SungMin qui en avait mare d'attendre sur la barre des accusés.

- Le coupable se tait ! fit HeeChul

- Il n'est pas encore coupable ! Cria maintenant SiWon.

- Bon ! Recommença HeeChul, j'ai besoin d'un autre portable ! KyuHyun.

- Et pourquoi pas le tiens ? Lui répondit alors celui-ci

- Parce que pas le miens.

- Et pourquoi « parce que pas le miens » ?

- KyuHyun, si tu veux passer en tant que témoin tu me passes ton téléphone et maintenant. »

Et KyuHyun lui donna alors, il semblait avoir vraiment envie de cracher son venin sur le couple et puisqu'il avait une bonne excuse là c'était tant mieux. Encore une fois, HeeChul pris le téléphone, composa un numéro et appela.

« Kibum ! – Oui sa va mais je t'appel pas pour ça – On est en manque de jury – Ah tu vas aller sur un plateau ? – Annule – Merci c'est sympa – Bon t'écoute et tu comprendras. »

Puis HeeChul donna les deux portables à LeeTeuk.

« Voila, vous être quatre maintenant. Mais s'il te plait, est ce que tu peux virer le tas qui est sur le sol, il gène et si on le bouge pas il va pourrir.

- Ouais c'est bon je le fait.

- Bon ! Le procès peut commencer !

- Et un « merci » t'écorcherait peut-être, fit LeeTeuk qui trainait YeSung sur le sol pour le mettre sur le côté.

- Oui. J'appel EunHyuk qui va interroger nos accusés en premier.

- Okay msieur le juge ! » Répondit EunHyuk en bondissant, ce rôle d'avocat lui plaisait pas mal finalement.

EunHyuk s'avança vers les deux accusés qui étaient ensemble mais pas trop proche non plus, SiWon en bon avocat leur avait conseillé de ne pas être trop proche l'un de l'autre pour s'attirer les faveurs du jury.

« Tout d'abord, racontez moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrez. Fit EunHyuk très sérieusement.

- En rentrant à la SME. Répondit SungMin qui en avait déjà mare, RyeoWook lui restait totalement silencieux

- D'accord, et depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Oui mais redites le encore, au cas ou le jury aurait oublié !

- On est ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant.

- Pourquoi vous-êtes vous mis ensemble ?

- Parce qu'on en avait envie.

- S'il vous plait soyez plus descriptif.

- Très bien..., commença SungMin qui commençait a ressentir l'envie de tuer EunHyuk, alors en fait j'aimais RyeoWook, il m'aimait. Y a deux ans, à mon anniversaire, RyeoWook m'a fait un cadeau et m'a avoué ses sentiments alors ont s'est embrassés.

- Pas autant de détail s'il vous plaît. »

SungMin fulminait, mais alors vraiment. Heureusement que RyeoWook à l'abris de tout les regards lui caressait doucement la cuisse pour le détendre.

« Bon en fait c'était banal quoi. Dit EunHyuk le plus naturellement possible.

- Si vous voulez. Répondit alors RyeoWook qui n'avait pas ouvert encore la bouche jusqu'ici mais qui pris la relève car SungMin n'aurait pu plus dire un seul mot sans commettre un meurtre et à ce moment un vrai jugement aurait été nécessaire.

- Tiens d'ailleurs RyeoWook dite moi, n'en n'avez pas vous mare d'être aussi mignon ? C'est vrai que vous êtes accusé pour ça, qu'est ce que ça vous fait de savoir que vous faite vomir les gens à cause de votre mièvrerie ?

- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà fait vomir quelqu'un... répondit RyeoWook qui commençait à douter de lui.

- Vous voyez même là vous êtes trop mignon ! On vous accuse, on vous dit que vous faite vomir les gens et vous continué à être gêner ! Vous ne pourriez pas être viril ?

- Je ... je ... ne sais pas être viril, commença-t-il à chouiner

- Bon d'accord vous êtes pardonné, après tout on ne choisi pas son physique, enfin bon vous auriez pu faire un effort ! On est pas à la recherche des couples de bisounours ! Vous auriez pu aller avec SiWon, votre couple aurait été moins mièvre.

- Objection ! Je ne suis pas gay de une ! de deux je suis pour l'amour pure et donc rien n'aurait qu'un couple entre nous deux aurait été moins mignon !

- EunHyuk, SiWon votre dialogue n'a rien à faire ici, objection rejeté. EunHyuk veuillez vous dépêcher et allez à l'essentiel, fit HeeChul solennellement.

- Très bien votre honneur, Bon RyeoWook, SungMin je n'aurais qu'une dernière question. Avez-vous déjà fait des choses sales et pas mignonnes ? »

Les joues de RyeoWook s'empourprèrent. C'était sur qu'il était mignon et pas viril du tout, même SungMin qui avait son expression figé dans la colère avait son étérnel « tête de lapin fan de rose qui sourit » visible. Elle n'avait beau pas être visible, c'était une image tellement courante de lui qu'elle lui collait au visage comme une seconde peau.

Ils finirent par acquiescer en tournant la tête vers le coté ou le sol.

EunHyuk sourit et se retira de la scène... Il passa près du jury en regagnant sa place et leur glissa un « je n'en crois rien » imperceptible aux oreilles de SiWon sinon il aurait été très mal. Pendant ce temps YeSung reprenait vie peu à peu, la prestation d'EunHyuk avait pour lui été médiocre. Certes lui il avait perdu, mais il y avait mis toutes ses tripes et il avait gagné... dans son cœur.

« SiWon, c'est à votre tour maintenant de recueillir leur témoignage.

- Merci votre honneur. Bien, SungMin RyeoWook, vous êtes heureux ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Et donc il semble normal pour vous que vous le montriez ?

- Oui, mais on est tout de même assez soft hein. Répondit SungMin.

- Puis-je faire une intervention votre honneur ? demanda soudainement EunHyuk.

- Vous avez deux minutes. Dit HeeChul.

- Merci. Je voulais juste me permettre de rajouter que ce qui est reproché aux accusés c'est bien leur trop plein d'amour l'un envers l'autre et leur démonstration mièvre à tout bout de champs, le fait qu'il soit soft n'accentue qu'encore plus leur mièvrerie.

- Très bien, les jurys ont entendu votre note EunHyuk. SiWon, vous pouvez reprendre.

- Merci votre honneur, et merci EunHyuk d'avoir répété ce que nous savions déjà tous et qu'il était inutile de dire. Bref, RyeoWook vous dite moi, ne pensez vous pas qu'être mignon est mieux qu'être sale ?

- Bah... hésita celui-ci, on ne fait pas vraiment exprès d'être mignon alors... c'est dure à dire.

- Très bien, monsieur le juge, le procès n'avancera pas tant que nous n'aurons pas les deux témoignages. Peut-être que nous pourrons faire appel à eux par la suite de nouveaux. Je propose que mon collègue commence par le témoin ShinDong.

- EunHyuk, une objection ? demanda HeeChul au second juge.

- Non, c'est parfait.

- Très bien, faite entrer le témoin. »

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée un témoin se dirigea vers la barre pour être interrogé. Il lui avait fait prêter serment tout comme à SungMin et RyeoWook et tous les autres puis l'interrogatoire commença.

« Témoin, trouvez vous que SungMin et RyeoWook sont mièvre ? Demanda EunHyuk.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler ShinDong si vous voulez...

- On s'en tiendra à Témoin je vous prie. Répondez maintenant.

- Euh... Et bien oui, ils sont mièvres, c'est vrai que c'est écœurant des fois.

- Pourriez-vous nous donner un exemple ?

- Et bien une fois, alors qu'on mangeait et bien RyeoWook à fait tomber de la sauce tomate sur lui et il a commencé à avoir les larmes aux yeux, alors SungMin l'a essuyé, a séché ses larmes et lui a fait un câlin.

- Oui effectivement, c'est mièvre.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Mais en fait une fois ça ne serait pas gênant, après tout ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps, ils ont le droit de nous le montrer et d'avoir des marques d'affection l'un envers l'autre mais le problème c'est qu'ils le font presque instantanément. On dirait des aimants !

- Oui je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire. Et qu'est ce que cette vision vous provoque comme sentiment ?

- Et bien, déjà il faut avouer que au début je trouvais ça mignon, après tout ça l'est mais c'est devenu vraiment cucu la praline et on dirait constamment que c'est sur joué, comme si ils vivaient dans un monde de bonbon roses. Et je commence à en faire une overdose.

- Très bien. Merci témoin. Vos propos étaient très pertinents et construits. Messieurs les jurés, je pense que témoin nous as bien expliqué son ressenti envers le couple d'accusés. Il semble indéniable que ceux-ci sont plus que dégoulinant de guimauve. Je laisse à mon collègue le soin de réinterroger Témoin. »

EunHyuk se rangea à sa place. SiWon n'était plus si confiant que ça, malgré le fait qu'il croyait en la cause qu'il défendait. Après tout lui il ne faisait pas du tout une overdose de SungWook, au contraire il trouvait ça tout à fait choupinou et ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse et son premier amour de 12 ans. Mais il était bien le seul à penser comme cela, personne ne s'était battu pour faire leur avocat et tout le monde avait l'air de se liguer contre ses deux petits protégés. Il rassembla tout de même sa conviction et sa force de caractère et alla voir ShinDong.

« ShinDong, que pensez vous de la relation SungMin/RyeoWook ?

- Et bien... Je suis content qu'ils soient ensemble tout de même.

- Et vous n'auriez pas envie que tout ce termine pour eux deux n'est-ce pas ?

- Non non...

- Et d'après vous, doivent-ils vivre une relation où ils ne seraient pas vraiment eux-mêmes ?

- Co-comment ça ?

- Et bien, si SungMin et RyeoWook se comportait de manière moins mignonne devant nous, serait-ce vraiment le prince des lapins et notre princesse ?

- AHEM, fit soudainement HeeChul

- Enfin je veux dire ... notre seconde princesse... se reprit SiWon.

- Bah ca serait quand même eux ...

- En êtes vous sur ? Si lorsque RyeoWook faisaient tomber un plat de pâte sur lui et que SungMin rigolait de lui au lieu de l'aider, laisseriez vous RyeoWook sortir avec une telle personne ?

- Mais SungMin n'est pas comme ça...

- Oui et c'est bien parce qu'il est mignon ? Est-ce mal d'être mignon ? »

Dans cet échange SiWon dominait finalement totalement ShinDong et malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse pas aussi peur qu'un YeSung assoiffé de victoire, ShinDong s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil. Voyant que ShinDong ne répondrait plus rien il mit fin a la conversation.

« Je pense que vous avez pu voir, cher membre du jury, que ce témoin est remplis de contradiction, certes RyeoWook et SungMin sont mignon mais on ne peut pas leur reprocher. Les gens qui ont vomi, dont avait fait mention mon collègue devait simplement avoir mangé quelque chose d'avarié.

- Merci SiWon, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'interrogatoire du second témoin, Cho KyuHyun vous pouvez approcher, EunHyuk c'est à vous. »

KyuHyun jubilait, EunHyuk aussi, ils sentaient tous les deux que cette partie du procès allait être intéressante. Après les éternelles banalités qu'il est énervant de répéter mais qui sont ce qui font le semblant de réalisme de la scène EunHyuk pu enfin commencer.

« Cher KyuHyun, donnez nous votre point de vue je vous prie. Commença EunHyuk.

- Alors en fait moi j'en ai carrément mare de ces deux là ! Je les supporte plus ! C'est bisou bisou par là , câlin câlin par ci ! En plus moi je partage leur chambre donc je doit me coltiner ça jour après jour , nuit après nuit ! Et tout ça pour rien en plus ! Je l'ai ai jamais vu se mettre les mains en dessous leur t-shirt ! En gros rien de croustillant, rien de un peu « sale » pour vraiment les engueuler ! Nan, puisqu'ils ne font rien d'autre que rester dans la chasteté et bien on ne peut rien le dire ! Jamais je n'ai eu à leur expliquer de prendre une chambre ! Alors là je profite de me défouler parce que hein quoi ! Nan parce que la gerbe je l'ai eu plus d'une fois ! Je veux dire les retrouver dans la chambre tout les deux en pyjama chacun de leur côté sous leur couverture mais s'envoyant des petits baisers volant à travers la pièce et bien ... BEURK ! En plus je suis au milieu de eux deux. Je leur ai demandé de faire l'échange, même proposé de rassembler leur lit l'un a coté de l'autre pour qu'ils dorment ensemble mais non ! Rien , que dalle, nada !

- Me-merci KyuHyun pour ton témoignage, fit EunHyuk un peu désappointé par la longueur du discours du maknae

- Ah nan mais je n'ai pas fini ! J'ai encore un tas de chose à dire sur ces deux là tellement ils sont mièvres ! Ce n'est pas dur de trouver un truc contre eux ! Avouez tout de même que leur physique, leur gout et leur caractère ne sont pas à leur avantage. SungMin à une bouille d'ange et comme par hasard il aime le rose et il est gay ! Bonjour l'originalité quoi ! On aurait pu le mettre à la place de DongHae tiens !

- OBJECTION ! Cria ... SungMin, mon client à été innocenté je ne permet pas qu'on revienne sur son statut de non-original !

- L'accusé taisez-vous s'il vous plait ! On n'est plus dans le même procès ! Et vous KyuHyun ça suffit, on a compris, ça vous sort par les yeux, et si SiWon venait vous interroger maintenant ? Vous aurez encore surement la possibilité de parler. »

EunHyuk était grave dégouté et KyuHyun aussi d'ailleurs. KyuHyun s'était fait coupé mais EunHyuk avait surtout perdu sa dernière possibilité de briller. Et pas la peine de dire que YeSung lui s'était totalement remis, lui il était partit avec une classe sans nom alors voir EunHyuk se planter comme une merde et se faire virer jusqu'à la fin de procès avait été jouissif pour lui.

SiWon se déplaça donc et se dirigea pour interroger KyuHyun. Mais il avait un peu peur de ce que ça allait donner. KyuHyun semblait avoir grave la haine contre SungMin et RyeoWook, dans ces conditions il sera dur de convaincre le jury que ceux-ci ne font rien de mal. Mais encore une fois, il prit son courage à deux mains et espéra qu'il intimiderait KyuHyun autant que ShinDong. En plus il avait une petite idée...

« KyuHyun... dite moi, c'est bien vous qui avez influencez SungMin et RyeoWook à se mettre ensemble ?

- Non pas du tout, fit celui-ci en tournant sa tête et croisant les bras ayant soudainement perdu son envie de s'exprimé.

- Ah bon ? ce n'est pas vous qui avez incité fortement RyeoWook à révéler ses sentiments à SungMin ?

- Hum... Peut-être... Mais je voulais les aider à prendre leur pied ! Pas à se faire des câlins constamment !

- Mais n'êtes vous pas un peu fière d'avoir mis c'est deux là en couple ? Dans avoir été un facteur tout du moins ?

- Si si mais moi ce que je veux c'est de l'action je l'ai déjà dit ! Si ils faisaient plus de trucs il seraient moins frustré et donc on en aurait moins sous les yeux !

- Vous préfériez en fait les surprendre à poil ?

- Non pas non plus ! Je me comprends quoi ! Il faudrait trouver un juste milieu... A l'heure actuel ils sont trop mièvre c'est indéniable mais il pourrait faire des efforts. Arrêter de se rouler des pelles dans le salon et en rougir comme des pucelles si on les voit alors que nous on s'en tamponne, en deux ans c'est sur qu'ils peuvent nous mon... »

KyuHyun avait continué à parler mais plus personne ne l'écoutait maintenant... Tout le monde avait à peu près saisi le fond de sa pensée.

SiWon lui n'était pas sur qu'il ait réussi à convaincre le jury que la mignonetté de ce couple n'était pas condamnable. Il avait fait de son mieux mais il redoutait une sentence qui éloignerait les deux petits. Mais pendant que KyuHyun était encore dans son délire pipelette qui était jusqu'alors unique au monde, HeeChul qui était sur le point de s'endormir remarqua quelque chose.

« Hey ! Vous deux ! on arrête de se faire des messes basses ! Fit HeeChul à l'égard de SungMin et RyeoWook qui en effet chuchotait depuis quelque minute maintenant.

- En fait on se demandait quelque chose.

- Dite, ce sera toujours plus intéressant que les radotages de KyuHyun, tiens d'ailleurs ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, dit il car effectivement KyuHyun s'était tu lorsqu'il avait crié.

- Si nous faisions quelque chose de disons... pas mignon, ça annulerait ce procès non ? Proposa RyeoWook.

- Hum... développé... demanda HeeChul qui commençait à vraiment être intéressé par la tournure des événements.

- Si là, tout de suite nous faisions un truc sale dans le salon, l'accusation deviendrait-elle nulle ?

- NON ! Cria tout d'un coup SiWon dans un élan de désespoir. Ne vous abaissez pas à ça !

- Oh siii ! et ça, ce fut HeeChul qui le dit.

Voilà comment ils étaient arrivés sur le balcon. En effet en moins de trois minute, SungMin et RyeoWook avec l'aide d'HeeChul les avaient coincés tous en ensemble sur le balcon. Et c'était donc à la vue de tous qu'ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer en l'air dans le salon. Et le pauvre HeeChul qui lui ne pouvait rien suivre du spectacle...

Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'ils se retrouveraient coincé entre le vide et un porno juste parce qu'ils se faisaient chiez et que DongHae eu envie de se déclarer ?

Mais au final, heureusement pour eux, SungMin eu la décence de se lever alors qu'il était encore en caleçon pour fermer les volets. Ils ne restèrent qu'une petite heure à se les cailler avec une jolie musique en fond sonore.


End file.
